


Five in the Morning

by KidoTaka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro hates Ene's pranks. Especially the ones that occur before the sun rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a couple months old but more ShinEne needs to exist.

The time was 5 AM. Shintaro Kisaragi was asleep, and for Ene, the girl who resided on his computer, this meant she had nothing to do. For a person who no longer required sleep, most nights were quite dull. She was relieved she no longer needed to sleep since as a human she was often tired and irritated, however that being said she couldn’t get the refreshing feeling of a well slept night any more either. (In her opinion, it wasn’t a great loss.)  

Usually as a little entertainment she would spend some nights renaming certain files on the computer, she would pay good money to re-watch some of the reactions that the NEET would make, although some things get tiring if you do them too often, that’s why this night was different. This night she wasn’t renaming files with classic titles such as ‘Libido Graveyard’, this night she wanted something different, something fun, something that would make a new contortion to his facial expression, but most of all something that would make him cuss the ‘virus’, which she will gladly take as a job well done.

Thinking of the past interactions in these situations did make her feel a bit lonely at this time of night; she did value the boy’s company. That being said, she did gain some inspiration in what she was going to do to mess with him. A diminutive giggle sounded on the speakers as she began to rapidly increase the volume on the device to 100%.  _'That should be enough.'_ she mused.

Just before she clicked the ‘OK’ button, after selecting the sound she desired, Ene took the opportunity to look over at the pile of sheets on the bed, the lump stirred before repositioning again. _'What a shame for him.'_ She thought.

Finally with all preparations complete, she eagerly confirmed ‘OK’, excited for her imminent entertainment. 

Suddenly an alarm came blaring out the sound system, the kind of sound that was sure to give a headache.  _Thump._  With the sheets half fallen on top of the floor along with an abruptly awoken body, she knew his day had begun and her plan was nearing complete.

One of the things she found funny was how this was the boy who she had sometimes argued with in school, the one who pushed other people away, yet amazingly she had learnt more about him than most people had, even in these unpredictable circumstances. However, like any other person, she couldn’t read his mind, so she was limited on what he said and did, along with anything he writes and saves. It’s funny how the closed-off genius from two years ago is the same messy-head shut-in that appeared before her. It was situations like these which made her smile, and see sides to him many people never managed to see.

His rainbow of expressions were all she could of asked for: it began with tiredness from the earliness in which he was woken; switching to pain as he lead there and clutched his aching head; a flash of shock with an abrupt movement to turn it off as he registered the sound; soon replaced with anger, as he realised the culprit of the rude awakening.

"Shit." he breathed, one hand clicking cancel, the other nursing his throbbing head.

"Good Morning, Master!" The ‘Virus’ beamed. The way her words were excessively chipper, infuriated him. His gaze traversed upward to see the devil incarnate herself in the middle of the desktop. Her being the only thing on the screen right now felt like a mockery in itself. 

"Dammit! What the hell kind of time is this?!" The aforementioned ‘Master’ questioned, trying his best to restrict his anger to a whisper. Shintaro himself didn’t even know the time, in all honesty. Picking up his phone, which had been connected to the computer charging, he tapped it to check the time. ‘05:05’ it read. With a sigh of "Whatever." The tired boy motioned to place his phone down and return to his very appealing bed. As he did so, a light chortle emitted from the phone as blue pixels scattered to form the shape of the owner of the said voice, which instantly caused him to stop in his tracks. 

"Awh, is Master leaving so soon?" Ene pouted.

 _'Shit'_  Once again, Shintaro cursed to himself. He knew that whining tone and it only ended in embarrassment for him. _'Why? Of all the 24 hours in a day, why did she choose to be giddy at 5 in the morning?'_ Sometimes she made genuinely good conversation, and she helped ease his loneliness, but it was times like these she made him wish he never opened that e-mail one year ago. 

He paused and pivoted to turn back to his phone, as much as he’d love to sleep, he knew that if he did, she’d surely attack him with an encore of noise, or something more aggravating. The shut-in reluctantly picked up the phone again. Once he was visible on the phone’s camera the blue girl tittered.

"I knew you’d come back!" Her exclamation was hastily cut short.

"What do you want?" He said bluntly. He was straining his eyes just to look at the screen for so long, since he was still barely used to the light of the screen. 

"Well…" Ene placed her index finger to her lip in a quizzical manner. "A physical form would be nice, or maybe just a full pair of legs. It’d be cool to see more people who aren’t you aswell… and…"

"What do you want from _me_?” Shintaro raised his voice, his patience growing thin.

"Why would you think I needed anything from you?" The blue girl gave a sickly sweet smile.

While being given such an irritating answer, Shintaro took a deep breath while closing his eyes. Sometimes Ene really got on his nerves, her passive pranks of renaming or deleting files were inconvenient to say the least, but they did not compare to her persistent ones, where she would stall and interrupt him in such an antagonistic way. The amount cared about meeting whatever demand she had right now was almost at zero, he just wanted to sleep.

Ene scanned Shintaro’s face, the dark circles under his exhausted looking eyes madeher feel a small pinch of guilt. Why did he have to kill her fun by making her feel bad? It’s not like him looking tired was a new thing, he wasn’t exactly a spitting image of healthy, but she did guess she was dragging this on. It’s not like she could help it, she just felt a bit lonely. It was hard when the only company you have is a reclusive, 18 year old hikikomori.

“Hey, just because I won’t dignify you with a proper response, doesn’t mean you should do that to me! Girl’s hate insensitive guys y’know?” She gave a smirk. 

"It’s as if you are implying I’d care about something like that…"

"I know Master doesn’t care about that stuff. He would need to sort out his own life before imagining any kind of love life in his future." Ene chuckled. "I mean, the only people you even remotely interact with are me, your mother and your little sister. Master is pretty pathetic isn’t he? It’s probably been years since you’ve even kissed a girl or something."

"If we both know I don’t care about this stuff why are we still talking about this?" Shintaro said, hoping this conversation could meet a swift end.

"…Or is it that Master has never kissed a girl?" Ene teased. Shintaro averted his gaze from the blue nuisance on the screen. Ene gave a giggle. He says he doesn’t care about these things but that doesn’t stop the scarlet tinge of embarrassment. Admittedly, him being 18 and never doing something like that did humiliate him slightly, hearing it being said out loud didn’t ease anything either. 

"Can you just let me sleep again and promise not to disturb me?" The tiredness he felt was nagging at him.  

"Sure! " Ene smiled brightly. Shintaro was close to placing his phone down when the girl continued. "But… Master still hasn’t given me what I wanted." A frown appeared on her face. "If he does, then I will gladly let him return to his bed." Just hearing her giving an opportunity for Shintaro to sleep again made him relieved; she’d definitely piqued his interest. "That’s fine with me, what do you want?" Shintaro repeated the unanswered question from earlier, in anticipation of slumber. 

"I’d like a good-night kiss!" 

"What?" The boy choked. That request was stupid and virtually impossible. Well, within normal standards anyway. Was this her way of giving an impossible task, so he’d be awake all night? 

"You heard me; I said I’d like a good-night kiss." She repeated. Shintaro was still incredulous that she even made a request like that.

"You’ve got to be kidding me, What kind of request is that? Not only is it unappealing but it’s also impossible, if you haven’t noticed. Can’t you chose something else, Or just let me go anyway?" Waking the boy up at 5 AM was rather cruel, but giving him hope of sleeping again, only for it to dissipate at the hand of such a stupid request was a new level. 

"I thought Master said he’d never kissed a girl? He’s in the same boat as me, since I’ve never been kissed. Why don’t you be a real man and do it?" The shrill voice teased from the phone. 

"’You’re not even a real girl." He retorted. Saying he was irked by the virtual girl would be a slight understatement.  Hadn’t he suffered enough in life to not experience these mind-numbing arguments?

 ”Wow, Master is mean today, isn’t he?” Ene feigned hurt. “I guess going to bed didn’t mean as much to you as I thought it did.” She locked onto his brown eyes and gave an excited grin. “I guess that means you get to spend more time with me!” Shintaro thought that through, being with Ene while tired was something he didn’t want to prolong any more. He turned his face away and closed his eyes into a pure look of defeat. He’d probably regret it later (if he wasn’t already) but right now sleeping was more important than his pride.

"Fine, I’ll kiss you." The words were uttered in a slightly disgusted tone. The corners of the Enemy’s mouth perked up.

"Oh? What was that?" The raven-haired boy clenched his teeth. He didn’t want her to add insult to injury by making him repeat himself.

"You heard me. I said fine." He wasn’t going to repeat the whole thing; he didn’t want to give her any satisfaction as she mocked him. Ene enlarged herself within the screen, which made Shintaro jump back a little. The fiend within the phone then proceeded to let out a gleeful laughter. He just had to kiss the screen, right? Sounded simple enough, nevertheless it was still weird. Even with no one around this still embarrassed him greatly. He grimaced but slowly and reluctantly, pressed his lips to the cold screen of the phone where the girl was. Only a short moment after he eagerly pulled away and the nemesis before let out a derisive laugh. "Your dirty hands must have been all over this phone and you just kissed it, how disgusting." She managed to say through her fit of giggles. "I bet you’d have terrible morning breath too, I’m so thankful right now that I’m ‘not even a real girl’." 

"Whatever, a deals a deal. You can’t use any means to annoy me for the rest of the time I sleep." Finally, thank God, this was over, he turned to glance at the computer screen, which Ene had returned to before continuing back to his longed for bed. Ene’s cheeks looked flushed, as she traversed around the screen.  _'Did she really laugh so much her face went red?'_ Shintaro flung himself on his bed with a content grunt. He didn’t care about that now; he just knew he wasn’t looking forward to talking to her when he next woke.


End file.
